


coSpLAY

by Scars_L



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scars_L/pseuds/Scars_L
Summary: 【勋兴】【女装】【OOC】





	coSpLAY

预警：【勋兴OOC】【成人向女装play】

张艺兴真的没想到有一天会在这么尴尬的时候和小学弟见面——  
黑色天鹅绒的女仆装堪堪裹在他精瘦的身体上，好不容易把黑色网袜的纹路理顺，把镶着白色花边的水袖袖套卡在大臂中央，正在琢磨怎么把胸垫顺利地塞进去的时候，“哐当”东西落地的噪声把他惊得下意识捂住胸口然后抬头看向面前的镜子。

于是理所当然地在镜子里和身后穿着运动宽松运动背心和短裤、瞪着眼睛且合不上嘴的小学弟对视，沉默……  
“对，对不起！”还是张艺兴先反应过来，赶紧转过去赶紧道歉。说话间把胸口有点下滑的衣料又往上提了一提。  
“世勋啊，吓到你了吧。”张艺兴不自然地抿着嘴。

吴世勋是今年新加入动漫社的大一新生，在开学初百团大战的街展上因为出挑的外貌和身材被社长那个萝莉身野兽心的社长强迫着入了社。  
“撕漫男啊！撕漫男！打破次元壁啊！次元壁！行走的米开朗基罗啊！啊不！大卫啊大卫！”社长一边眼睛里发射着绿光360°扫描着吴世勋的肉体一边不停地碎碎念。

“我拜托你矜持一点…”张艺兴一边给半推半就开始填表的吴世勋递着笔，一边用宛如“看着一个在人声鼎沸的游泳馆里站在十米跳台上全裸着往下面撒尿的朋友”的眼神瞥着社长。

“学弟你不要介意哦，我们动漫社总的来说还是很斯文的，社长是意外…”然后抿出小酒窝展露了一个甜甜的（用他的话说是春风化雨般温暖的）笑容。  
吴世勋盯着学长笑得弯弯的双眼，好像盛了奶油的小酒窝和水水润润的嘴唇有点羞涩地咽了一下口水。“没事，我，我也很喜欢动漫，谢谢学长。”

进了动漫社以后作为为数不多的男性颜值担当，吴世勋和张艺兴理所应当地亲近起来。虽然学弟有点黏人，但是颜控弟控的张艺兴倒是十分受用。舞蹈课小孩也跟着一起上，长手长脚的跳起舞也十分赏心悦目。甚至于吉他课张艺兴也能看见他的身影，每次拎着奶茶过来打招呼的时候都美其名曰是陪着发小朴灿烈，但只有张艺兴弹琴的时候他才盯着张艺兴傻笑。

而这种痴汉一样的目光再一次出现了，“学长你，”他过了最初的惊讶阶段，回过神来实质一样的目光毫不掩饰地流连在张艺兴处处露着性感的身躯上。

且不提羞得泛出桃色的脸庞和露出来的精致的锁骨，张艺兴因为身体管理二练出来的胸肌在他捂住胸口的动作下竟然挤出来一道浅浅的乳沟。再向下是隐约裸露白色肌肤的一段腰肢，以及短裙和黑色网袜之间露出的一块绝对领域——

“我想撩起他的裙子，揉他下面，把他的腿盘在我的腰上，边操他边摸他的网袜。我要让他用嘴唇含着我的东西，再狠狠地射到他的酒窝里。我要他摇着屁股求我插到他的肉穴里。”——吴世勋脑内如是意淫到——所有的GV和春梦都找到了主角——张艺兴，学长。

“因为明天的活动缺了个coser啊，社里已经收了广告费，所以你哥我只能牺牲了，千万别说出去啊，我今天先试试，怕明天活动前不会搞，来不及…”张艺兴双手合十嘟着下唇自以为可怜兮兮地拜托着神色不明的小学弟。

确实也是可怜兮兮的，可怜到想让人立刻尝尝这甜美可口的小蛋糕是什么味道。

“我可以替学长保密，”吴世勋突然向后搂了一把头发，露出凌厉的两道剑眉。他往前走了一步把人逼到墙根。  
“学长拿什么回报我？”他突然笑了，丝毫没了平时撒娇的样子，取而代之的，散发着强烈男性荷尔蒙的侵略气息。

“世，世勋啊…”纵然迟钝如张艺兴，此时也觉得面前的人不太对劲。  
“我保守秘密，先拿报酬吧”没等张艺兴有下一步逃跑的动作，吴世勋已经用右手同时抓着张艺兴一双腕子欺身向前。  
“学长把你自己给我吧。”

虽然吴世勋平时对他有点粘粘糊糊的，没事就哥哥来哥哥去地用小月牙眼臊得张艺兴脸红，但是他从来没想过吴世勋会对他有非分之想，特别是非分到这个份儿上。

吴世勋右手像钳子一样擒住张艺兴的两只手腕，左手一用力就扯烂了社里买来的质量并不算好的短裙。张艺兴今天穿了相对单薄的白色三角内裤，布料下隐隐约约的黑色透出来，包裹着软软的一坨。  
“你你你你你！”张艺兴慌得咬到了自己的舌头，痛呼一声。吴世勋低下头含住了他厚实的下唇，没给他反应的时间就探进去舌头，蛇一般探寻那小小的伤口。他追舔着张艺兴滑溜溜的舌头，只觉得满口都是甜香津液，于是更加贪心起来用力一吸把那滑软的小舌含在自己口中，不断舔舐渗出微微血腥的伤处。  
“唔， 嗯”因为合不上嘴，张艺兴的津液无法控制淌下去。

趁着张艺兴意乱神迷的档口，吴世勋隔着内裤描绘着他下身器具的轮廓，长长的手指顺着边缘伸进去，在耻毛间摸索到了柔软的东西。  
“啊！”张艺兴一惊，向后仰头避开亲吻，睁大的双眼泛着湿漉漉的水光，眼睑微微抖动，祈求地向上看着施暴者。  
吴世勋被他的上目线和楚楚可怜的神色更激起了凌虐欲。“学长，”他还带着奶味的嗓音此刻因为情欲而沙哑。“你这么看着我，我就绝对不会放过你了。”  
他又一次吻向张艺兴嫣红的唇，右手提起他的双腕抵在镜面上，左手扣住张艺兴的后脑让他退无可退，疯狂地亲吻着怀中的人。  
张艺兴一开始还迫切挣扎着，然而吴世勋不知道捏在在手腕什么位置，胳膊麻了半边，又因着被别到头顶的姿势丝毫用不上力。从未经历过这样深入的亲吻，他不会换气，因为窒息眼前已经有些泛黑，而舌根，口腔上壁还有腮内软肉不断被刺激的快感从颈后蔓延开来，鸡皮疙瘩起了半身，腿也渐渐软了。

“学长，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你”，吴世勋放过艳红的唇，小狗一样舔吻着张艺兴，从额头到眼睛，到直挺的鼻子，还有那微微陷下去的酒窝。“我从见到你的第一眼就喜欢你了学长，”他不断用舌尖顶着那酒窝，有用力吸吮，好像要吸出一口酒，但他分明已经醉了。

“世勋你不要这样，你别冲动，嗯，哈…”张艺兴粗穿着，眼泪汪汪地像只撒娇的波斯猫。下体被那灵活的手指不断把玩而产生了难以抗拒的快感，马眼口已经有半透明的液体淌了出来，撸动时候咕唧咕唧的声响淫靡得让张艺兴面红耳赤。

“学长，给我吧，我会让你舒服的，给我吧，让我亲亲你好不好。”又奶又色的声音不断挑战着张艺兴已经因为快感而动摇的心。“让我试试吧，让我试一次吧学长。”他边说着边向下，谈出舌尖上上下下划过张艺兴天鹅一样的脖颈，这本来就是他最敏感的地方，几下舔吻让他忍不出大声呻吟起来。  
“啊，不要，不要这里，嗯！ 救我，救命，你饶了我吧！”张艺兴瞬间整个人都跟蒸过一样泛着樱粉，身体不断扭来扭曲，两条腿不是到底是因为快感还是因为难受相互摩擦扭动着，险些跪下。

吴世勋怕他摔倒伤到自己，本来在他下身作乱的左手赶紧放开让他爱不释手的粉嫩的性器，一把托住了张艺兴肉感十足的屁股，发出啪的一声脆响。而张艺兴勃起的性器因为吴世勋一甩手叭地打到吴世勋运动短裤下也早就隆起的一大团上，前后夹击让他从鼻腔里挤出一声变了调的媚哼。

“学长，你这样扭来扭去，我…”吴世勋喃喃道，他看着怀里的人像个滑溜溜的小美人鱼一样扭动着，下身已经开始硬得发疼，呼吸间都是隐忍的情欲。

他冒险松开了牵制张艺兴双手的右手，转而把丝绒的上衣推了上去。张艺兴两只手早就没了力气，软软地滑下来搭在了吴世勋的肩头，从吴世勋的背面看，就好像在拥抱一样。吴世勋叼住他丰软的下唇，用力深吻了起来。

他边吻边说:“学长你看看我，你看看我，我真的好喜欢你。”

张艺兴这才睁开眼睛，下垂的眼尾已经是泛红的水光，不多的光线好像都被盛在了他的眼中。他脆弱地看向面前高大英俊具有侵略性的学弟——吴世勋的眼睛里全是赤裸不加掩饰的欲望和欣赏——他爱我的身体，他觉得我很美，他想要占有我。  
这样的认知让张艺兴又是羞耻又是迷茫，转而多了一分兴奋——他恢复知觉的双手还是搭在学弟宽阔的肩头。

吴世勋似乎感受到了他最终的妥协，小心翼翼的向下吻去。亲吻他白皙的胸膛，他用力亲吻那极富弹性的胸肌，那里微微陷下去一个小窝。他抬头看了张艺兴一样，而后虔诚地跪了下去——张嘴含住了张艺兴右边的乳头。

“哈！ 啊！” 从来没被这样对待过的，对于男性来说本就不算敏感，甚至打球练舞时候都会赤裸在空气中的乳头，如今被含在两片薄薄的嘴唇中，被一排小牙齿摩挲着，被湿滑的舌头舔弄着，张艺兴感受到了前所未有的快感，继而可以称得上放浪地呻吟起来。

吴世勋左手拢住张艺兴的臀尖大力揉搓起来，肉乎乎的两块臀肉跟白面团儿似的被指头摆弄出扭曲的形状。吴世勋好像从平平的胸膛和指尖儿大小的乳粒上舔出了甜味儿和奶香，不管不顾地吸咂出声，嗞嗞地和胸腔里快速跳动的心脏发出的怦怦声是这场性爱最动人的交响曲。

左边乳头因为无人照料已经滋生出极度不平衡的空虚感，张艺兴忍不住说，“这，这边”。吴世勋闻言一惊，继而狂喜地抬头看向张艺兴。

张艺兴被他看得不好意思，平日里那么矜贵骄傲的人此刻虔诚地跪着亲吻他——就好像自己是皇座上的王，而吴世勋则是榻上淫乱的宠臣。张艺兴看过为数不多的桃色漫画好像活了起来，热起来的血液流向四肢百骸，最开始那一点点抓不住的惊慌和无助被这股暖流驱散了。

他露出一个小酒窝。

吴世勋左手拢住了张艺兴的胸口，口舌服侍着他另一边已经发硬的乳头。没了束缚的宽松上衣滑了下去，罩住了吴世勋在他胸口耸来耸去的一颗脑袋。从张艺兴的视角来看，吴世勋把头钻进他的衣服里轻微摇摆着，自己淫荡地裸露着下体，包裹在网袜里的大腿难耐地交缠着。

视觉上的冲击再加上乳尖被濡湿舔弄的快感让他眼前有点冒金星。吴世勋恰好又握住他已经完全勃起的性器，大拇指揉搓着圆滚滚滑溜溜的蘑菇头。

“啊，啊，哈啊”张艺兴彻底放弃了抵抗，放任自己沉醉在学弟用心的抚慰中。  
吴世勋也有几分按捺不住，从他的衣服里钻出来，两手握住张艺兴的腰把他反转身子，面对着明晃晃的穿衣镜。张艺兴没什么力气又十分害羞，认命地被他摆弄着。  
他被吴世勋拉下来，整个人背对着他跪在自己那一片已经撕破的裙摆上。  
这样的姿势他可以直接看见自己是如何淫荡地沉浸在吴世勋的唇舌和双手带来的快感中。

天鹅绒的短上衣已经被卷了起来，露出右边像石榴般透红的乳粒，被口水浸润后更加水盈盈地嵌在花瓣似的乳晕上。吴世勋的左手卡在张艺兴的胸侧，几根手指探到衣服里作祟，一耸一耸地揉搓着左乳，渐渐掐红了学长奶色的胸膛。  
镜中的张艺兴一副淫态显露无遗。他只穿着网状的大腿袜的下半身显出诱人的淡粉色，碍着吴世勋挤在他两腿中那锋利似刀一样的膝盖骨，他大腿岔开跪在地上。因为想要躲避身后学弟尺寸骇人、炽热而坚硬的肉茎而带来的恐慌，他用力向前挺着腰，锻炼良好而形成的腹肌脉络因此显露出来，连着两侧诱人的人鱼线最终没入下体黑色卷曲的那丛毛发里。他因为陌生的快感勃起的下体因为这个姿势在身前颤抖着，也恰好把胸口的敏感更送进了吴世勋骨节分明的大手中。

“你看你，”镜子里吴世勋被遮在张艺兴身后的右手沾满了卸妆油，淡淡的芦荟味很快被淫靡的男性体液的膻气掩盖。他将手掌覆在弹软的双臀中间，食指和中指沿着臀缝前后滑动着，间或触碰着会阴处的软皮，蜻蜓点水般点点前面的睾囊。  
那里的肌肉不可抑制地抽搐颤抖起来，“啊，嗯。”吴世勋的手指很热，但是手指离开后留下的油液因着微微流动的空气又产生一丝丝凉意，张艺兴在这若有若无的快感里哼叫出声。  
“不喜欢就推开我。”吴世勋舔舐着他的耳廓，粘腻的声响穿过耳蜗刺激着大脑皮层，他的舌尖模拟着性交的动作缓缓的在敏感的耳侧滑动抽插。  
明明没有受到任何禁锢，张艺兴却使不出任何力气脱开身后这具年轻，性感，散发着强烈的荷尔蒙，并即将侵犯自己，与自己交欢的肉体。

两人一前一后叠坐在舞台布景左右的铁架子中间，空间不大，张艺兴因为吴世勋突然开始按揉自己后穴的动作浑身一抖，猛地拉了一下左边的架子。铁架子和地板摩擦发出刺耳的声音，更危险的是那不稳的架子向着两人倒了下来！  
张艺兴吓得闭眼，“嗯！”耳边是一声闷哼，他连忙回头去看。只见吴世勋左手高高举起抗住了倒下来的架子，半边身子侧过去，把自己完完全全护在了安全区内。  
“世勋你！”他顿时心疼起来，赶忙要去帮忙扶起倾斜的铁架。吴世勋空闲的另一只手拦住了他，左手微微向上一送，那架子落回原地左右摇摆了几下重新站稳了。  
“就算是天塌下来我也不会停了。”他毫不在意自己小臂上砸出来的一块红肿，对着赤裸着身体的学长邪笑。张艺兴看的有点愣，继而回过神来，他低下头笑了笑，两秒钟后抬起头的时候，眉梢眼尾都透出来小狐狸一样的娇俏神色，“那就，不要停止吧。”

吴世勋已经被学长的许可激得兴奋不已，他说不！要！停！这四舍五入就是爱情啊！原来老子不是单箭头！  
恍惚间他好像把这句话喊了出来，张艺兴闻言扑哧笑了出来。“哈哈，你这个傻子！” 吴世勋刚才还老大不要脸地跟老司机一样猥亵着身下的人，现在却神色羞涩的珉起了嘴巴又笑弯了一双小月牙眼。

“你确实不是双箭头，可你下面这个箭头♂”张艺兴平时嘴上是喜欢开个黄腔耍个流氓调戏个学弟的，这会儿看着又纯情起来的人又玩笑般地戏弄起来。他用力控制住自己的呼吸，伸出纤白的手指轻轻点了一下汩汩留着清液的铃口。  
吴世勋倒吸一口冷气，一把将张艺兴侧抱在怀里。张艺兴看着自己被公主抱拥在怀里的姿势又羞了起来，垂下眼帘低头偷笑。  
“学长..”吴世勋沙哑地叫了一句。  
“嗯？”张艺兴带着笑抬起头看他，弯弯的上目线被浓密的睫毛染得深邃，顺着下垂的眼尾勾勒出又乖又俏的风情。吴世勋胸口又痒又胀，感觉就好像被捂住口鼻缺氧之后又一头扎进了满是负离子的大森林——他是我的了，我爱的人，是我的了。  
他闭上眼垂下头去虔诚地亲吻在张艺兴柔软红润的嘴唇上。张艺兴扬起下巴乖顺地承接了这个，在情欲的浪潮里，充满爱意的亲吻。

两个人这才感觉到亲吻是一件多么甜而不仅仅是爽的事情——无论是唇瓣之间的相互摩擦，还是舌尖儿偶尔碰触到而产生的电流感，亦或者互相吮吸时候对方滑溜溜的津液的交换，以及偶尔牙齿相碰时候的轻笑——原来这才是爱人间的亲吻。

张艺兴一手搂着吴世勋的脖子，一手在他耳畔，颈侧，后背和前胸四处点火，还把自己硬邦邦的乳尖儿往人的身上蹭。两个人的衣服早就你来我往地脱了个精光，此时的张艺兴好像突然放飞了自我，卯足了劲儿地引诱吴世勋。

吴世勋在爱的人面前实在是没有定力，下身不断地挺动着一会儿戳戳腰眼，一会儿顶蹭细嫩的大腿内侧。另一只手也不闲着，继续未完的扩张事业。满手的卸妆油捂热了抹在臀缝中间，手指尖一个褶子一个褶子地涂抹着，是不是还按压着往里渗油。

“嗯，嗯，好，好嗯。”张艺兴说不出什么感觉，只能止不住地哼着，吴世勋粗重的喘息就在他的耳边颈侧，让他更是软成了一汪春水。  
一个指节探进去了，张艺兴抓着他背的手指用了点力，吴世勋看着他没有不适，就继续不停地亲吻着他，两个人的下巴都是湿漉漉的津液，分不清谁是谁。吴世勋顺着自己的手指不住地往里捅些油液，有点失禁的感觉让人慌张。穴口好像有点松了，而张艺兴被他摸得爽了，有点受不了这样缓慢的节奏。

他向后握住吴世勋的手帮着他往里送，一根食指戳到了根，他觉得也算差不多了，从吴世勋怀里撑起身子，面向镜子又以刚才的姿势跪了下去。他示意吴世勋坐正，给他揉捏着大腿。  
尽管张艺兴不重，但是一个成年男子在他腿上坐了半天也不是好受的。吴世勋把腿伸开，在他手掌下舒服地喂叹。

吴世勋的性器早已经完全勃起，像刀一样竖在他精瘦的胯间，从他已经被油液濡湿的阴毛中挺立着。他上身微微后倾，两手撑在地上，两条大长腿向前伸展着，搭在张艺兴的小腿上，圈起了他。张艺兴仍然跪在他两腿正中间，白皙的大腿岔着，从镜子里看，吴世勋深红色的肉器就立在正中央，画面是对称的诡异美感。张艺兴目不转睛地盯着镜子，炽热的呼吸从鼻间穿过，胸膛剧烈起伏。

吴世勋已经有点难以忍耐，微微顶了顶胯，龟头就点了点张艺兴的臀肉，碰到了穴口油呼呼的褶皱，好像温柔地敲门一般。

“啊，啊..”张艺兴那一点骨子里藏得深的淫性被激了出来。他慢慢沉下腰，用自己的臀缝夹住了滑溜溜流着水儿的龟头。这下一白一红的对比就更明显，看着那淫靡的景象，感受着大大的龟头顶蹭着自己后穴的快感，张艺兴猛地吸了一口气向后昂起脖颈，沾了油的手摸向了自己的胸口。“嗯，嗯，啊..”

吴世勋也被着迷人的画面刺激到了，他再也等不及。一手扣住张艺兴的盆骨，一手扶着自己昂扬的性器往那处粉嫩粉嫩的销魂洞里送去。

“嗯，啊! 疼疼疼疼疼！”没有实战经验只看过肉番的两个人高估了一根手指扩展的作用，也低估了吴世勋傲人的尺寸。在硕大的蘑菇头挤进去的一瞬间张艺兴就怂了起来，本来挺直的上半身向前一伏，跪趴在了地上，勉强用胳膊撑住自己。那种说难听点类似便秘的感觉带着撕裂的针刺感实在是不好受，他本来淌着体液的小阴茎也萎靡地垂下了头。

“学长，学长，不怕不怕。”吴世勋也不好受。太紧了，一个头还没探进去就被层层穴肉顶住。太爽了，为了排挤入侵者，那里的肌肉自动用力推挤着，好像按摩一般揉压蘑菇头。他左手开始在张艺兴的大腿和腰侧来回摩挲，右手向前探去温柔地抚慰着张艺兴软掉的阴茎。

吴世勋撤回向前伸着的大腿在张艺兴背后也跪了起来，他怕张艺兴磨破皮肤还先把衣服垫在了他的手肘下面。两个人现在呈标准的后入式叠在一起。

吴世勋上半身弯下紧紧贴着张艺兴弯月一样的脊背，他火热的嘴唇亲吻着张艺兴的后颈，偶尔伸出舌头舔着细致的肌肤纹理。他一寸一寸亲吻着张艺兴圆润的肩头，舌头顺着一节一节的脊骨向下滑动。嘴里还小声念叨着：“不怕，学长，不疼的，别怕。”

他没有把探了半个头进去的阴茎撤回来，只是打着圈地摇晃着，让那里的肉软了下去，终于慢慢地整个龟头都挤进了那紧致的小肉洞里。“嗯！”张艺兴感觉到了进来的东西，又哼叫出声，只不过这次听起来不像是痛苦的声音。

吴世勋感到手掌里的肉粉色的滚烫又有微微勃起的预兆就知道张艺兴有感觉了，继而专心地伺候起了让他再难自持的销魂窟。他不断往手心里倒着卸妆油，在自己还留在“门外”的柱身上涂抹，往里挤一点就再涂一点，倒像是自慰一般了。

男人的后面不会流水，虽说紧致，但多少还是涩着的。尽管自己的肉茎已经湿滑地向下滴油，但是没深入一毫米，紧致的穴口都会把油液滤在外面，因此整个进入的过程就显得特别缓慢。

“世勋，嗯，世勋啊。”张艺兴也分不出来自己是疼还是爽，他现在只是被无尽的恐慌包围着。前戏里那点温存带来的安心感也因为被插入这种极具侵略意味的举动淡了下去。他无助地呜呜哭了起来。“世勋，呜，嗯，嗯，吴世勋。”不是生理流泪，是真的吓哭了。没人可以唤，他唯一能够求助的就是背后爱抚着他的男人。他甚至想叫妈妈，他想要一个拥抱，想要回家。

“对不起对不起，学长，对不起，你不要怕。”吴世勋还没被性欲冲昏头脑，毕竟身下是自己朝思暮想，捧在心尖儿尖儿上的人，怎么也不舍得看他哭的上气不接下气的。他大手不断抚摸着张艺兴光洁的背部，碍着自己还没插进去的粗长的阴茎，他没办法抱住梨花带雨的小狐狸。

张艺兴撑也撑不住自己，上半身已经完全趴伏在地上，唯有腰臀高高翘起，如同雌伏的小兽一般。吴世勋肉茎上不断滑落的油水就顺着这样一个角度沿着张艺兴的臀沟向前流去。那种液体缓缓流下的感觉，别说平时连脑门儿上流点汗都是痒痒的，流在自己会阴和卵蛋沟壑间的液体实在是刺激得不行。他边哭又边哼唧地觉得痒。

吴世勋无数次想要抽出来放弃算了，但是又舍不得和心爱人亲密无间的姿势还在小幅度往里探。张艺兴抽泣的时候下面的肠道也跟着微微收缩着，反倒真的把吴世勋的肉器往里吸了几分。

“他要是说不要了我马上就停止，我就算撸出来我也不强迫他。”吴世勋紧紧咬着牙想到。张艺兴的后头不知道怎么的好像放松了一些，也不知道是不是吴世勋不停抹弄的卸妆油起了作用还是怎么的，感觉往里插的时候多了几分水润。这时候他的阴茎已经挤进去一半了。

于是吴世勋微微伏下身，把脸贴在张艺兴的肩胛处，小声呢喃：“我爱你啊，我爱你艺兴，我爱你啊，艺兴…”  
张艺兴觉得背后湿乎乎的，不是被舔弄的触感，而是——吴世勋抽了抽鼻子，大滴大滴的眼泪滑过高挺的山根落在了张艺兴的背上，他抑制不住地抽泣颤抖着，他哭着小声说：“如果你难受的话我出去好不好，不做了不做了，对不起，艺兴对不起” 张艺兴停止了流泪，心口上又酸又麻，这时候他后面突然一缩，发出了猫叫一样的吟哦“唔，嗯..”

他回过头，红红的眼里是闪烁的春色，他吸了吸鼻子，露出脆弱的但是包容的笑容，他的酒窝里好像有星光，他对吴世勋说：“世勋，进来。”

没有人能抗拒自己喜欢的人说这句话，没有。

吴世勋鼻子尖儿还挂着一滴欲坠不坠的泪，但动作缺毫不含糊。他大手包住张艺兴嫩嫩的臀尖儿，轻轻向外分着，粉嫩嫩的穴口紧紧地含着一半的茎身，因为吴世勋傲人的尺寸已经扯得薄薄的，粉白里透着点血色，油亮亮的泛着光。他一眨不眨地盯着淋漓的交合处，开始挺腰往里进。  
“嗯，太大了，嗯…”张艺兴咬着自己肉嘟嘟的下唇，眉毛皱了起来，感受着肉茎开拓自己身体那鲜明的触感，忍不住仰起头又塌下腰让吴世勋进得更方便一点。吴世勋感受着内里微微带着沟壑的肉壁微微的收缩，就好像张艺兴深处有张小嘴儿吸着他似的，快感让他小腹一阵一阵滚过热流，他也忍不住低吟起来，奶奶的哑哑的声音格外低沉动听。  
张艺兴本就喜欢小学弟的声音，听了他克制的呻吟不知道被打开了什么开关，回过头，眼里水光潋滟地望着身后同样沉浸在性欲里剑眉皱起的人。吴世勋分出半分精力去看他，只见他伸出红艳艳的小舌头舔了一圈自己的下唇，接着就感觉肉道一缩，夹得吴世勋当下铃口就涌出了一小股热流。  
“嗯，嗯！”之前有点润滑的油水也都是微微凉的，现在有股温热的体液滴洒在自己体内感觉就像水溅到烧热的铁块上嗞儿地一声化成白烟一样，张艺兴觉得那烟从后边儿传到了大脑皮层，当下就大声呻吟起来。后穴里竟然呼应着似的也泌出黏滑的体液来。

吴世勋肉柱敏感地感受到小穴的吸附，借着两人的体液一狠心‘噗嗤’一声尽根没入。龟头狠狠擦过带着褶皱的肉壁，火热热的触感紧紧裹住了他晾了半天的后半截茎身。“嗯！”“啊！”两人当即都爽得叫起来。销魂洞，销魂洞，怎可谓不销魂？此刻让他死在这朵娇花身上他都愿意。

张艺兴只感觉自己被塞满了，粗长的性器简直要把五脏六腑都挤开，死死地钉住了自己，又酸又涨不算多有快感，但是心理满足得不得了，感觉胸口都是满满的饱饱的。“进，进来了，嗯！”他用力伸展着脊背，把白嫩挺翘的两片屁股往吴世勋胯骨上蹭，还微微晃着颤抖着。又羞又兴奋地心情让他整个肩颈肉皮都泛起嫩红，和发情的小白猫一样，又好像含着珍珠张开了外壳的白嫩嫩的一只蚌，又爽又滑只等着男人的唇舌和下面儿那器具来采撷。

吴世勋整个人伏在张艺兴背上，硬起来的乳头在身下人白嫩嫩的皮肤上蹭来蹭去，张艺兴此时从内到外都及其敏感，被蹭得直哼哼。“哎呀，嗯，嗯，你，你动动…”他勉强撑住自己后背后耍赖一样压在他身上的男人的重量，整个腰臀都骚痒发麻，只想狠狠撸一下自己的下体，或者被硕大的性器操干上几个来回儿。可是手上实在没力气，只怕但凡松了劲儿两人都得摔到，只能用力摇晃着含着肉茎小屁股魅惑着干着他的学弟。

吴世勋也是个童子兵，自己手活虽然熟练也用过宅男必备飞机杯，但是温温热热的小肉洞可是头一遭享受，只感觉有根线从自己的性器中间穿过脊椎直通到天灵盖儿去，爽得不行，加上前戏太久，这会儿差点就要精关失守。只敢小范围抽送着性器憋着劲儿压回去即将喷薄的欲望。

说他生手吧，他还误打误撞地噌到了那肉穴里微微隆起的小硬块，就这么反复磨蹭直把张艺兴的肉茎也蹭得直直地硬了起来。“啊，啊啊，嗯！”张艺兴瞬间软了腰，过电一样的快感像鞭子似地抽打着他的尾椎，乳头也更硬了一些，爽的只能浪叫着。“啊，快点，嗯，世勋..”最后两个字被他哼出百转千回的媚劲儿来。

吴世勋刚好压下了射精感，此刻看着学长狐媚子似的淫态当即红了眼，屁股往后一撅又狠狠的顶胯，大开大合地操弄起来，囊袋拍打着大腿根儿的软肉，胯骨也撞得发颤的臀尖儿粉红粉红的。那小洞里又是油又是水儿的渐渐在抽插中响起了咕叽咕叽的粘腻水声，陪着吴世勋的粗喘和张艺兴的媚哼，一室淫靡。

“啊，啊，我，我要..”张艺兴乖顺又放浪地雌伏着，上半身贴着身下垫着着破碎衣料使劲摩挲着解乳尖儿上的痒。另一只手压在自己身底下狠狠地撸动着淌水的阴茎。可是后面的抽插感实在是太强烈了，自慰的动作就变得有一搭没一搭，爽的嘴巴都闭不上，涎液淌了一下巴。他自己觉得羞，就咬住白嫩嫩的手指想压一压。结果两根手指一被含住，自己就跟着了魔似的舔舐吮吸了起来，完全不受大脑控制。  
“嗯，唔，嗯嗯！”他嘴巴含着自己的手指叫不出来，只能从鼻子媚哼着。反倒更勾人了。吴世勋肆意抓着他的后臀不断在小穴里抽插，精瘦的腰此时显出了特长，蓄着力不分深还是浅地就是狠狠操干这，在肉穴里左一下右一下地捣弄。他一抬头看见学长含着手指一脸淫荡，脑子里像被人放了一把火，真想把这被操得流水儿的小狐狸永永远远绑在床上让他快活。

说干就干，他一个用力深深地进到小穴里，干得张艺兴一个激灵。吴世勋把张艺兴的手轻轻抽出来，换上了自己骨节分明的手指。  
张艺兴已经被操弄得乖的很，就张着嘴等着他手指往嘴里送，还伸出舌尖迎了一下。含住别人手指的感觉不一样，微微带咸味的汗液，带着点卸妆油的清香，可能还有自己后头淫水儿的味道。张艺兴羞得整个人跟煮过的虾一样粉红发烫，但是还饥渴的用舔着两根手指，含着指甲，舔过指缝的嫩肉，时不时还咂一口。  
吴世勋也没闲着，两根指头灵活地绕着他的舌头玩弄，有时捅着舌根，又搔着上颚，再用大拇指和虎口扣住张艺兴尖翘的下巴颏，手指头模拟器性器抽插在他嘴里一进一出，和自己下身保持着一个频率。

张艺兴被干得头昏脑胀，只感觉自己上下两个嘴都被人干着似的，闭着眼任凭吴世勋的操弄。吴世勋性器已经硬的像铁，又比先前胀了一圈，在小穴进进出出被裹得舒服得很。他把湿漉漉的手指头抽出来，向下顺着张艺兴的下巴摸到乳头，用力捏了几下。“啊！疼！嗯！”在性爱里疼痛和快感本就纠缠不清，他边喊着疼变收缩这小肉道，把吴世勋夹得直打颤。

“唔，放松！”他一个没忍住啪唧拍了张艺兴的屁股一下，红红的手印登时就烙在粉色的臀瓣上。“啊！”这一打，张艺兴又是一夹，回过头嗔怪得睨他一眼，三分埋怨三分娇，还有四分全是吟媚。两人交合处已经摩擦了十好几分钟，跟着了火一样又红又热。吴世勋在这眼光下呼吸一窒，第二次精潮感觉很强了。吴世勋开始全部抽出肉茎，就剩大半个龟头被含着，然后再狠狠地捅进去。那穴肉被操软了操酸了，连着淫水儿一起翻搅着，好不放荡。

“学长..你，嗯，你真是要了我的命了。”吴世勋喘着气凑到他耳边呢喃着。他下身力道不减，凑上去舔张艺兴的耳后和脖子，一只手还在揉捏着乳粒，另一只手伸下去包着张艺兴的小手一起抚慰着他的性器。

张艺兴腰眼一麻，大声呻吟起来：“啊，嗯，我要射了，我，嗯，慢，慢一点..”他胡言乱语地哼唧着，屁股抖得厉害，腰上也使劲往吴世勋的下体拱蹭，也不知道是让人慢点还是操得再快点。吴世勋只觉得手里玩弄的阴囊一阵发胀，知道张艺兴高潮要到，于是更用力操了起来。这会儿他肉茎倒是轻车熟路，几下就探到了穴里的腺体，狠狠地对着那里顶弄起来。

“啊！啊！ 我，我要，嗯，啊！”张艺兴咬着嘴唇摇着头，灭顶的快感像把脑子里的弦儿都冲断了，他只想痛痛快快地射出来，整个人都蜷缩抽搐起来，脚尖崩得紧紧的。

“嗯，射吧，嗯，学长我让你爽么？”吴世勋更卖力地操着那一块，他两手都扣住张艺兴的盆骨，让他自己抚慰自己的性器，专心致志操他的淫穴。只感觉那肉壁跟活了似的弹跳几下，接着就是高频地抽搐着。

“啊，嗯！啊！”张艺兴下体一股白精喷射出来，啪嗒一声都射在天鹅绒布料上，他自己的手臂大腿根也被溅得一片狼藉。他眼睛失神地看着虚空，嘴巴大张着只能从喉咙里发出咳咳的声响，就像条搁浅的美人鱼，耳里全是尖鸣什么都听不见。二十几年没少自慰过，但是从来没有一次射精这样猛烈，也没有一次高潮这样汹涌，就好像把他揉碎了扔在浪尖跌宕起伏，任凭快感从内到外地冲刷。

吴世勋终于等着张艺兴射了，男孩子总在持久度上要点面子，何况是和喜欢的人的性事。他感受着小穴疯狂地吮吸感，又觉得内里一股热流哗啦地喷到了他的龟头上，他看着张艺兴高潮极乐的表情，一个挺身，阴茎死死地捅在肉穴里，放肆地射了出来。他也挺起了胸，腰背和臀部绷得紧紧的，直射了三四股人才松懈下来。“嗯！我爱你啊，艺兴，啊…”

张艺兴这厢刚从射精的快感中缓过劲来，又被人抵着前列腺狂射了几泡浓精，竟然后穴刚要缓和的抽搐再一起强烈起来，迎来了一次后穴的小高潮。

“啊！啊，嗯！”他叉着腿用力把自己反转过来，还半硬着的阴茎在他体内滚了一圈。他仰面看着吴世勋，像个小娃娃一样冲他伸出手去。吴世勋没让他等太久，在他手臂微微抬起来的时候就倾身向前。两个人紧紧地拥抱在了一起。

张艺兴身上还舒服着，细着嗓子含着泪在吴世勋耳边哽咽着轻唤：“我也是，我也是..”  
吴世勋小鸡啄米一样不停吻着他的耳朵，鼻子也是酸酸的，一句话都说不出来。两个人嵌在一块儿，就这样像要把对方揉进身体里一样拥抱着，等待高潮的余韵渐渐散去。

张艺兴的女仆装已经破破烂烂的，还好自己的衣服先前换下来放在一边还能穿。吴世勋就苦了，自己的衣服都垫在人身下了，事后又用纯棉的布料给张艺兴擦拭起身体来，已经没得可穿。他让张艺兴侧躺着，轻轻分开他的腿，先把他自己射了一身的精液擦掉，又开始擦后臀上的油液和淫水。那小穴口红艳艳的有点比不上，白色的精液就那样淌出来，看得吴世勋又情动不已，可一想到第一次学长已经被操弄得整个人都软蔫了，也就没再动别的心思轻柔地擦了起来。

张艺兴正懒懒地享受着小爱人的服侍，不远处的手机嗡嗡响了起来，吴世勋给他递过去，是社长的电话。张艺兴用力清了清桑才接：“喂，小葵我，我试了衣服了但是不太合适….” 吴世勋闻言扑哧一笑，张艺兴白了他一样，他赶紧抿起嘴巴老老实实给他擦拭。  
“抱歉啊小葵，我，实在是不能去了，咳”张艺兴的声音还是喑哑着，那头社长以为他还生病了，就连声说让他好好休息。  
“蕾蕾呀，那我今晚过去把衣服拿着吧？我找我姐姐穿着出活动好了。”那头社长说到。  
“衣，衣，衣，衣服？”他瞪大了眼睛，吴世勋在一边一脸无辜地拎起来破布一样还站着不明液体的衣服。张艺兴闭上眼无奈地叹气，心中默念我这是造了什么孽哟。  
“衣服我明天给你送去吧，我，我让吴世勋给你送，他没事。”他赶紧应付几句挂了电话，生无可恋地看着吴世勋。

吴世勋小媳妇一样跪坐在一边，在他的目光里悄悄羞红了脸，抿着嘴包起了下巴，又笑出了弯弯的一道月牙眼来。  
“我，哎，真是欠了你了。”张艺兴看着他的笑也无奈地笑了出来，“走吧。”他用了点力撑着自己站起来。吴世勋赶紧上去扶住他，“去哪？”他小声问到。  
张艺兴抬头看了他一眼，嘴角笑出一个深深的酒窝来，他说：“回家。”

End  
\-----------------------------------  
【小剧场】  
“艺兴，那衣服怎么办，这个时间商店都关门了…”吴世勋也是拔diao瞬间变软妹，像个小跟屁虫一样跟在行动迟缓的张艺兴后面，加上他身上穿的是仓库里翻找出来的一件卡通动物的上衣，张艺兴觉得自己此刻捡了一个巨婴。  
“咳，有一家店，嗯，可以买到，应该下班比较晚。”张艺兴莫名红了脸。

两个人站在店门口，谁都不好意思看谁，一个赛着一个的脸红。红艳艳的招牌和装饰，再加上橱窗里手铐、皮鞭和衣着暴露的模特无一不彰显着这里不是啥正经地方。  
“咳，进去买个布料最多的，咳，再让小葵他们多穿点打底的衣服和袜子，也能应付。”张艺兴不抬头，盯着自己的脚尖说到。  
“哦，哦好。”吴世勋点点头，紧张地同手同脚地走进商店。张艺兴看着他的傻样子又笑出了小酒窝来。  
张艺兴在店门外等着，隔着玻璃橱窗，只见吴世勋羞红着脸跟店主交谈着什么，然后包了类似的女仆装。他正等着吴世勋赶紧出来好离开这是非之地，就看见吴世勋对着自己指了指，柜台里的老板探着身子看了张艺兴一眼，然后笑了，又给吴世勋递了几个盒子和包裹。吴世勋看了他一眼，侧身挡住了他的视线，和店主嘀嘀咕咕讲了好久。  
张艺兴看得着急，但是又碍于面子不好意思进到商店里，只能在外面干着急。  
好不容易吴世勋出了门，手里拎了两个袋子。“另一个袋子里是什么？”张艺兴问到。  
吴世勋把袋子挡到身后不让他看也不回答。  
“吴世勋，你这个人怎么说变样就变样！”张艺兴看他一脸非暴力不合作的样子就气了起来。吴世勋慌张地几步上前把他半抱在怀里，“别生气别生气，我错了。”  
“那你给我看看。”张艺兴嘟着嘴说。  
吴世勋还是摇头。  
张艺兴也不说话，就嘟着嘴自下往上地盯着他，下垂眼更委屈了。  
吴世勋架不住他这样的眼神，僵持了一会儿委委屈屈地把手里的袋子递了过去。  
张艺兴接过来往里面看，“这是…”他看着看着脸又红得深了一个色调。  
“这个就是..”吴世勋刚想解释  
“好了你不要说！”张艺兴猛地把袋子捏紧抬头怒目而视。  
“店主说这个可以..”吴世勋不死心还想说  
“我不要听！”张艺兴一把捂住吴世勋的嘴。  
吴世勋眨巴眨巴眼睛，伸出舌头舔了一下他的手心。  
“嘶！”张艺兴倒吸一口冷气把手收回来，眼睛瞪起来看他。  
“吴世勋！”张艺兴咬着牙说，“你回你宿舍，别跟着我！”然后扭头就走。  
吴世勋怕他真生气，但是眼见看到了他红红的耳朵尖儿和转身一瞬间的小酒窝，赶紧跟了上去。  
他糯着声音撒娇：“我错了，我要跟你回家，不要丢下我。”  
“你走！”  
“我们回家嘛，你得洗澡。”  
“啊闭嘴你别说了！”  
“艺兴~”  
“离我远一点啊啊啊啊啊！”  
….

真的End.谢谢观看~ 比一个小心心♥


End file.
